


Heaven in Your Arms

by Lukaheim



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Drugs, F/M, Mentions sexual violence, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, fem!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaheim/pseuds/Lukaheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Doctor Hannibal Lecter made Will Graham infuriated. His accent, his clothes, his office; Everything! So when everything starts to go down hill after he invites her to dinner, Will just knows things are going to get a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Furor Intus

"They were the same age, same height, same weight as his daughter Abigail." Will said as she paced in front of the wooden desk, lecturing to the class the room dark. The slideshow behind her showed the images of each girl killed by Garett Jacob Hobbs.

"There was a ninth victim, that fit her profile but Garret Jacob Hobbs didn't murder her." Will turned and switched the picture to the naked girl impaled onto the stags antlers. The smell of dead flesh and the screeching cry of crows flashed in her head as the girl was splayed across the slide.

"The killer who did this wanted us to know he wasn't the Minnesota Shriek. That he's better than that. He's an intelligent psychopath. He is a sadist. He will never kill like this again. So how do we catch him?" She questioned as she looked around the room, at the faces of the students eager to hear more. 

Looking down at the ground she spoke again.

"This copy cat is an avid reader of Freddie Lounds and tattlecrime.com. He had intimate knowledge of Garret Jacob Hobbs' murders, motive, pattern enough to recreate them and arguable elevate them to art. How intimately did he know Garret Jacob Hobbs? Did he appreciate him from afar or did he engage him? Did he integrate himself into Jacob Hobbs' life? Did Hobbs' know his copy cat as he was known?" Will sat down onto the desk, and sighed, adjusting her glasses that kept sliding down her nose.

"Before Jacob Hobbs murdered his wife and attempted to do the same to his daughter, he received an untraceable call. I believe that the unidentified caller, was our copy cat killer." She said loudly to the class, the dark tone filling the room and everyone around were eagerly listening. 

"That's the end of class, and I want you all to write why you think this copy cat killer did this, why would he declare himself different from Garret Jacob Hobbs. Class dismissed." The class packed up their belongings, and shuffled out of the room. Will picked up her papers and folders, pushing them into her bag and looked over to see Jack Crawford and Dr. Hannibal Lecter striding over to her. It was inevitable. God, Allah, or whatever magical deities out there hated Will Graham.

Just great. She groaned. 

"That was a very interesting lecture, Will." Hannibal spoke praisingly to her, and she looked away from him and continued packing her bag together. Will missed the way he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is this about Abigail Hobbs waking up?" Will spoke softly, pushing the thick rimmed glasses up her nose again.

Jack nodded. "Yes, we want to take her back to Minnesota. To her home. We suspect that she was her father's accomplice." Will scrunched her eyes, remembering her conversation earlier with Alana.

"When do we leave?" 

"Monday."

Three days from today. Plenty of time to get everything ready, and call the neighbors to feed the dogs while she's gone. And for the appointment tomorrow with Doctor Lecter. Damn.

"Alright I'll be ready. See you tomorrow doctor." Will looks at him as she passes by, that same sharp look in his eyes that makes her skin crawl, like he can dig his way into her very mind. He is her psychiatrist so he probably can.

Will silently damns all Saturdays to Hell.


	2. Nuper Uentum

Will gasped as she jerked out of bed, the adrenaline still singing through her veins. The taste of blood still residing in her mouth as she ripped a girl apart with her teeth. Sweat stuck to every inch of her, the thin cotton tank top chokingly tight against her. Will ripped it off, her light brown curls matted down on her head in sweat. Her feet slapped against the floor as she stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower. Stripping off the rest of her clothes, Will clambered in, the ice cold water unforgiving as it bit into her skin, goosebumps quickly rising. Will breathed deeply, blocking out the images of the dead bodies, the blood splattered on every surface, dripping loudly as she kept tearing the screaming woman to pieces. The water began to warm and it slid onto her face and down her body and swirled down into the dark drain. She groaned as her head pounded harshly, loudly banging and causing a god awful ache in her skull.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the water, dripping onto the fuzzy mat and wrapped a thin towel around her. She checked the clock as she walked back into the other room.

4:53

Will sighed. Only three and a half hours of sleep this night. She stepped by the dogs sleeping soundly on the floor. Grabbing random clothes out of her dresses, she placed them on and quietly walked downstairs to make her morning coffee. The water began to boil and her mind drifted to Hannibal. To say they started off on a bad start was an extreme understatement.

"Don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed." She doesn't regret the way she spat the venom filled words at the doctor, hoping it would convince him to leave her alone. It did the opposite effect. He kept coming back with more ways to dig into her, to pick her apart for Jack and maybe his own self pleasure. Will knew that Alana and Lecter were meeting with Jack, telling him if she was stable enough to keep going. To be able to come back with a killer's mind and not bring anything harmful back. Pure empathy can be a real bitch.

Will pictures Hannibal in her mind, and tries to will the picture away from her. But the image of him came into her head solid and vivid. The intelligent look in his eyes, that feels like it can unravel her to mere pieces.

Why won't he stop? Will asks herself, and roughly rubs a hand over her face, pushing the unruly brown hair out of her eyes. The coffee machine beeps twice loudly, and she grabs the ceramic green mug and sips the burning bitter coffee, wincing as it painfully slides down her throat. The kitchen is blank, no pictures or real decorations; just the appliances, the table, and numerous amounts of paper stacked onto of it. The chair is hard underneath her, and it helps make Lecter leave her mind.

The appointment comes sooner than she would like and already Will is ten minutes late when she walks up the stairs and into the waiting room. The door to his office is already open, and Will quickly walks inside of the lavish room.

Where is he? She frowns as she looks around the rooms, and there is no sign of Lecter anywhere. Will jumps when she hears Lecter's voice right behind her,

"You are late, Will." He state sternly and Will looks at his three piece suit that probably is more than her monthly pay check. Will reaches his handsomely shaped face, up his strong jaw to his curved cheek bones but quickly adverts her eyes before they reach his. 

Too distracting, too much emotion, too everything. She chants to herself.

"I lost track of time." Will said tersely, her blue eyes squinted in something extremely similar to annoyance, then began walking towards the ladder.

"And what exactly made you lose track of time today?" 

You, it's always you. She walked up the wooden ladder, darting her eyes over the beautiful objects around the room, and then to the extensive collection of books before her. 

"I couldn't sleep."

Will closed her eyes and she could hear Hannibal sit down in his chair, and objects being moved around his desk.

He tilted his head. "Nightmares or insomnia?" He asked curiously and Will grimaced.

"Both. It has to usually be past one before I actually go to sleep, and then the nightmares wake me up within four or five hours after I've already fallen asleep." Innocent's blood dripping down her fingers, down her throat, the strong awful taste of copper filling her mouth. The retched screams all around her, and the stag that's standing there, watching her commit the horrible murders inside her mind.

"Have your tried medication? Relaxing teas or musics?" Hannibal asked lightly and she shook her head.

"Meds don't really do well with me, and I don't like tea at all."

"What about sex?" Will blushed as her body froze in embarrassment. She shouldn't have to talk to Lecter about her practically nonexistent sex life.

Sex. Nothing good ever came out of it for her, from the grand total of two times that she allowed a man to insert his penis into her body. 

"Sex is out of the equation." Will huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't like the way Hannibal tilted his head at her from the statement. He looked like the cat who ate the canary.

He leaned back in his chair. "So you never have had sex, Will?" 

Will's face turns an even deeper shade of red as she snaps at Hannibal in an irritable tone. "I never said that!"

"Are you or are you not a virgin Will?" He retorted back quickly, pushing for an answer. His eyes narrowed when he saw her body flinch at the word virgin. 

"No, I am not a virgin." She ground the last word. "I just don't particularly find sex enjoyable. Again, why do you need to know this, Doctor. Lecter?" Will asked annoyed as she snaps her head at him, and he merely gave a small quirk of the lips as she glared at him, pushing the glasses up. He shouldn't be enjoying this, savoring the way I suffer from these damn meetings of his, Will steamed in her mind. She jumped down the ladder, facing him. 

"Curiosity, Will. Since you do not like socializing or looking at people in their eyes, I simply wanted to know if you would be able to become far more intimate with someone." 

Will wanted to go run over and rip the look off of his face, to get rid of how happy he looked to make her flustered at the topic of sex. Her mind flashed to herself being under Lecter, singing in pleasure as he took her on soft sheets, or the two of them clashing, being rough and violent together on top of his pristine wooden desk, knocking off miscellaneous objects and nick knacks in their passion.

No, no. Bad Will. 

Will looked at the clock and it's hands read three seventeen. She cleared her throat and got up.

"We're seventeen minutes over. I should probably get going." Hannibal nods, putting the pad of paper on the desk and stands following her to the door. Will was ready to bolt out of there with all of her power, and never return when a strong, warm hand gripped her upper arm.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight Will? To go over the case?" Her mind thinks of a million different ways to respond, to tell him off, say no to him, to run away shocked, and say yes. Her throat becomes clogged with nervousness. This is the first man to ask her to dinner in years, professional or not. She tries to clear her throat full of glass and dust and when she tries to respond to him, his dark eyes boor into her, demanding an answer and one falls from her lips.

"...Sure." Will replied weakly, and nervousness racked through her body. "Um, what time?"

Will backed up instantly when Hannibal finally let go of her arm, satisfied with her answer no doubt. The burning imprint of his hand felt permanent in her arm. As if Hannibal's large hand was still wrapped around her skinny arm as a never breaking steel lock.

"Eight, if that is alright with you?" Will nodded, adjusting the glasses on her nose again.

"Eight 's fine. I guess I'll see you later then Doctor Lecter." Hannibal hummed with approval and right as Will turned away from him, ready to jump down the stairs and get away, he spoke softly in her ear, his lips touching the upper half.

"Don't be late Will." Her eyes widened as his hot breath breathed intimately on his skin, and something too like lust shot through her body, and by the time Will had gathered her nerves to reply, Lecter in his Italian three piece suit had already walked away.

This was not going to be an ordinary dinner. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to hell for this. Not that I already had a VIP seat there.


	3. Desiderium, Mors, Devoraret

Green or blue? Will pondered as she looked at the two shirts that laid on the bed. Will couldn't understand why she was caring over one simple dinner with Dr. Lecter.

But nothing was ever simple with Doctor Lecter.

"Jesus." She groaned annoyed, looking at the ceiling. She was partially tempted to call and cancel, make up some sorry excuse but she didn't want to be rude. Not that she already was rude to Doctor Lecter that one time. But there was just so many ways that this dinner could go wrong.

On the bright side, he is a great cook so at least Will can get a good meal out of it. That is if she actually makes it.

Will looks over at her Tibeten Mastiff Nero when he whines at her, eyes staring sadly up at her from the rug, sensing her distress.

"Yeah I know. I'm in deep trouble."

Will went will the blue.

*~^___^~*

Hannibal's house isn't just a house. It's a damn castle, and Will denies she's a little scared of it when she drives up in her faithful, but worn down Toyota. She can feel her leg bounce up and down continuously as she sits in the car, still wondering if she should just bolt now and not embarrass herself. 

Will decides to grow a pair, and quickly walks her way up to the black door. Her finger reaches for the doorbell, but then decides to just knock on the door. After waiting a good thirty seconds, looking at her car as a life raft to get her the hell out of there, the door opens and there's Hannibal right in front of her.

He's dressed in nice black slacks, and a white button up shirt that's rolled up to strong muscles connected to deft looking hands.

"Um, hi Doctor." Will says pathetically and then makes a note to herself to kick her ass later for sounding so weak.

He quicks his lips at her, a faint smile on his lips.

"Good evening Will. You're just in time. Come in, please." He steps out of the doorway, his arm beckoning her to come in. She takes a deep breath and walks in. The whole house has a modern feel to it, at least so far, with a touch antiques here and there. She can see the end of the dinning room from here, and Will sees the end of a polished wooden table. A clearing of the throat made her realize that she was standing there gapping at the house, and blushes, pushing up the glasses that always like to slide down her nose.

"Sorry." She's at a loss for words, and Will feels like an idiot.

"Nonsense. This way, I'll bring dinner out."

When the good doctor invited her for dinner, she was expecting a simple meal, maybe spaghetti and meatballs with bread.

But then again, nothing is ever simple with him. He starts out by bringing cheese fondue, which Will's never tried before, with crackers and juicy fruit slices. The next course is creamed spinach. Again, it's something she has never had before and it's surprisingly good. Maybe it's just because he cooked it, for everything Hannibal cooks is good.

When the main dish arrives, it's beef roulade steak, bacon, and mash potatoes with creamy gravy on top. The meat is exquisite, and something about it tastes a little different, but Will supposes it's because she hasn't eaten a real meal in ages.

"Do you find the food to your liking Will?" Hannibal asks curiously, a piece of the steak stabbed onto the end of the pristine fork. Will swallows down the food in her mouth and responds.

"It's great! Beef right?"

"Yes, I make sure all of my food is the best." However, if Will had known that the "beef" actually came from the leg of a terrible raving art critique, she would have probably grabbed the nearest blunt object and precede to bash him with it. 

Repeatedly.

But Will didn't need to know. For now.

Will is completely stuffed by the time Hannibal gives her a slice of cake with strawberries and cream on top. The expensive red wine she's been drinking from some European country that probably costs more than her house is starting to get to her head. Will knows she's a damn light weight, but it tasted so good, and Hannibal kept filling her glass.

Weren't they supposed to be talking about the copy cat killer? Will's head is swirling and needs to get herself together.

"Doctor Lecter, would there happen to be a bathroom I could use?" 

Hannibal looks up from his cup of red wine.

"Three doors down and to the right. Is something wrong Will?" He tilts his head towards her, and Will believes that Hannibal knows damn well that she isn't alright. She gets up, and her world tilts for a second but Will quickly balances herself.

"I'm fine, I just need to use the restroom." Okay, so it was obviously a lie and Will is a horrible liar, but Hannibal says nothing as she stumbles away.

Will counts it as a small blessing.

Stumbling down the hall wasn't as difficult as she thought, and when she came to the right door, Will threw it open and quickly switched the light on. Grabbing the edges of the porcelain sink, she tries to keep her marbles together and turns the water on. The coolness is refreshing against her hot face, and the water drips down the sides of her cheeks as she watches the water swirl down the drain,

After wondering for a few minutes if she should just leave, Will decides not to and makes her way back to the dinning room only to find Hannibal and the food gone. Hearing the sound of plates clinking and water running, Will walks into the kitchen. The first thing she sees when she walks in is the double horns mounted on the wall shining with gloss, and Hannibal at the sink washing plates.

"Here let me help." Will offers as she walks over, grabbing a sponge and plate.

"So this copycat killer of yours, do you have any idea of who he might be?" Hannibal spoke up, and Will frowned as she scrubbed harder at the plate.

"No. I mean he's intelligent, most likely brilliant. But he's a psychopath, a sadist. He left no evidence behind, leaving no sort of trail. I just don't know why he mounted her, the girl on the stag's antlers and left her there. He didn't didn't take any piece of her, just left her to bleed out there." Will shuddered slightly, the stag always watching with it's lifeless black eyes in her mind.

"Perhaps he is playing with you. Wanting to test your intelligence. You caught Hobbs so maybe this copycat killer wants to see if you can figure it out." Hannibal said, putting the last plate away and turned towards Will, her brow scrunched in annoyance and cunfusion.

"But why!? He'll never kill like that again, so why? I've only figured out this case, and the other one. It's just not a good enough motive." Will bit her lip, leaning back against the cool counter. Why was he doing this? The possibilities and motives ran threw her head but non of them seem to truly fit as to why he would do this.

"When we take Abigail to her home, there's a chance she'll see a connection that we didn't. Don't worry Will. It will come together eventually." Hannibal spoke lowly at her, a strong hand on her shoulder and Will knew that Hannibal could feel the shiver that went through her.

"Doctor Lecter what-" He placed his other hand on her cheek, brushing away the curls and the hand felt burning hot on Will's skin. His dark eyes stared into hers and Will looked away, away from the predatory eyes that could stare straight through her skull. Hannibal's lips reached for hers and Will exclaimed in shock.

"Hanni-" His lips slammed into hers and Will could forever deny that she squeaked in shock. His lips tried coaxing hers, his tongue tracing the sealed lips but Will refused to open them. Her head was rushing from wine and lack of oxygen, and Will jerked away gasping for precious air.

"We can't! You and I are-" 

"Of course we can." Hannibal murmurs hotly as he mouthed at Will's neck.

This was bad. This was very, very bad. Will chanted in her mind as he began kissing her again, but she still wouldn't budge. He lifted her clear off her feet and onto the counter, teeth now persistently biting her lips. He pressed himself up against Will, his hotness pressing into her and she gasped and Hannibal took advantage of it. He ruthlessly plunged in, tracing over every line and crevice in her mouth, mapping it out,

Will broke away, gasping for air.

"Stop kissing me!" Hannibal grabbed her jaw, looking into her eyes, and smirked at the flushed he had caused.

"Just think of it as a relaxing exercise." Will steamed in annoyance that he kept persisting and he latched on again, biting her lower lip hard. Will shoved against him, but Hannibal stood like a brick wall and wouldn't budge. He grabbed her small hands in his and Will's world tilted as he slammed her down onto the counter, once again biting her sweet swollen lips.

Fuck it, Will snarled and she began to quickly kiss back. It's just an exercise. Hannibal hummed in pleasure, liking the way Will turned her response around and let go of her hands, tracing a deft hand up her leg and began undoing the button of her jeans. Will wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing back up against him. Will knew she wasn't skilled, but the way Hannibal's mouth worked against her was paradise. Hannibal broke away and when Will reached for him, he pulled her straight off the counter.

"Not here." His voice shook within her, and Will quickly walked after him, his long strides making it difficult for her to follow. Going down the same hallway from before, they made a couple of extra turns and suddenly Hannibal jerked them inside of a dark room. Will looks around and realizes it's a bedroom. But not just any bedroom, it's Hannibal's.

Hannibal is on her, and Will helps him strip off the smothering clothes, hands shaking as she tries to undo the buttons on her shirt. He gently knocks her hands out of the way, skilled hands quickly undoing the shirt. It slipped off her shoulders, and Will could see Hannibal's smile slice through the darkness as he looked at her simple white bra made for comfort, not looks. Will jerks off her tan pants, quickly pulling them off of her feet and then unclipped her bra. Small breasts bounced slightly and her pale pink nipples perked up saying hello and then pounced onto Hannibal. Will starts ripping at his fancy shirt, yanking at the buttons not caring if she ripped them or not. They're clashing against each other like the ocean and shore, lightning and thunder, darkness and bright lights. Hannibal shoves her down onto the cool, silky sheets, and he's on her like a hungry lion, rips her underwear off of her soaked with her desire and Will's screaming as he devours her, tasting, licking, sucking, biting; Everything.

Will grips at his hair, her cries and moans stuck in her throat and Hannibal suddenly savagely bites down, and the scream comes pouring out of her, arching up into the sweet pain that he gives her. When she looks down, a thin layer of sweat coats her flushed body. Bits of Hannibal's perfectly slicked back hair had fallen into his eyes, his tongue sliding over his lips, eating up her essence. 

"Sweet Jesus." Will said breathlessly falling back onto the sheets. Hannibal's form enveloped over hers and he gently grabbed her jaw and tilted her face towards his. Will quickly shut her eyes not wanting to look at him. He starts to kiss her hotly down her neck, burning his lips into her skin. When Hannibal grinds down on her slick heat, Will is scratching at his shoulders for more and he complies, thrusting into Will's tight slick walls and she arches up, her bare breasts brushing against Hannibal's chest, the hairs there pleasantly scratching against her skin.

Will wouldn't lie that it hurt a bit, since she hasn't had sex in awhile.

Was it five or six years? No, definently six.

But the pain fades away, seeping into sweet pleasure that Will has never tasted before and she was singing high in pleasure, clenching around Hannibal's hot length in her. But then he slows down, casually sliding in and out of her. Will bucks up her hips frantically, seeking that blissful pleasure from him.

Hannibal stops moving and biting at her skin, the hands wrapped around her hips turning to steel, keeping her body from moving at all.

"Be still Will." He growls out in warning, but Will's mind is elsewhere, ignoring him. Will again tries to push up against him. Bright blue eyes alight in desperation.

Will had no warning when she was roughly flipped over, knees and hands, heart pounding with excitement. He enters her warm and wet body again, slamming into her with precise hard thrusts and Will slides a bit each time, but the hand around her waist slides her back onto him. Will gasps loudly when his hand wraps around her throat, squeezing lightly. She arches up into him.

"Look at me Will." His breath is hot in her ear, shivers run down her spine and her body tingled with thrill and Will looks up and there in front of her is a big mirror on the wall, and Hannibal's eyes are staring into hers, almost glowing maroon and she snaps her head away, looking to the right where the ornate headboard was, to the left where the fancy seat at the end of the bed was.

"Do it." His sharp tone leaves no room for argument, and Will slowly brings her eyes back, the sharp slams of Hannibal's length filling her up, the hot wetness slowly sliding down her thighs and when she looks at him, Will cant help but wonder if this was really happening.

He's towering behind her like some great god, an Alpha proclaiming his dominance over his mate, and their eyes connect and they don't leave his, not even when she loses herself with bliss, screaming Hannibal's name and he soon follows, much more quietly, and Will can feel both his and hers release dripping out of her and onto the once pristine silk sheets.

Will's eyes shut and for the first time in ages, Will falls asleep without any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This has to be the longest smut scene I've ever written. I was going to post it up tomorrow but I decided to post it up tonight. Thank you everyone who left a review!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a couple other fem!will stories and I had the huge urge to write one myself.


End file.
